Italy
In Italy Season 1 aired on Sky (satellite pay-tv, owned by News Corp.), on the "Fox" channel (2005). The free analog Rai Due channel (state-owned) also aired season one. The season ended on Monday, May 22nd 2006. RAI, the state-owned company that runs Rai Due, seems to have retransmission rights not just for Lost but also for many US series, such as , Cold Case, Without a Trace and NCIS. The series airs with an Italian dubbing and included all episodes. On Sky original English audio was also available. RAI and mobile phone company Vodafone also offered mobile phone content based on Lost during its run (such as recaps of previous episodes) to customers of the latter. Due to many TV shows being dubbed by a low number of dubbing studios, many of the Italian voices of Lost are very recognizable, especially Vittorio Guerrieri's voice for Jack (Guerrieri also dubbed a number of other characters in TV shows, such as Captain Harmon Rebb in JAG, also aired by Rai Due, or Wesley Windham-Price in Buffy: the Vampire Slayer) and Fabio Boccanera's voice for Sawyer (Ben Affleck, Johnny Depp, Colin Farrell, Matt Damon, River Phoenix...). See main article Voice actors. Episode names (Lista Episodi) Season 1 (Prima stagione) #Pilota, prima parte (ENGLISH TRANSLATION: Pilot, first part) - #Pilota, seconda parte (Pilot, second part) - #Tabula rasa (Tabula rasa) - #La caccia (The hunt) - #Il coniglio bianco (The white rabbit) - #La casa del Sol Levante (The house of the Rising Sun) - #La falena (The moth) - #Il truffatore (The con man) - #Solitudine (Solitude) - #Un figlio (A son) - #Inseguimento (Pursuit) - #Il mistero della valigetta (The mistery of the case) - #Ragione e sentimento (Sense and sensibility) - #Speciale (Special) - #Ritorno (Return) - #Fuorilegge (Outlaws) - #Cambiamenti (Changes) - #Numeri (Numbers) - #Deus Ex Machina (Deus ex machina) - #Non nuocere (Do no harm) - #Il bene superiore (The greater good) - #In fuga (Running away) - #Esodo, prima parte (Exodus, first part) - #Esodo, seconda parte (Exodus, second part)- #Esodo, terza parte (Exodus, third part)- Season 2 (Seconda stagione) #Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede (Man of science, man of faith) - #Alla deriva (Adrift) - #Orientamento (Orientation) - #Tutti odiano Hugo (Everybody hates Hugo)- #Oggetti smarriti (Lost and found) - #Abbandono (Abandonment) - #Gli altri 48 giorni (The other 48 days)- #Ritrovarsi (Meeting) - #Storia di Kate (Kate's history)- #Il Salmo 23 (The Psalm 23) - #Linea di confine (Border) - #Fuoco e acqua (Fire and water) - #Il lupo (The wolf) - #Uno degli altri (One of the others) - #Maternità (Maternity) - #Tutta la verità (All the truth) - #Chiusura (Lockdown) - #Dave (Dave) - #S.O.S. (S.O.S.) - #Due per la strada (Two for the road) - #? (?'') - #Tre minuti (''Three minutes) - #Si vive insieme, si muore soli, prima parte (We live together, we die alone, first part) - #Si vive insieme, si muore soli, seconda parte (We live together, we die alone, second part) - Season 3 (Terza stagione) #Storia di due città (Tale of two cities) - #La ballerina di vetro (The glass ballerina) - #Ulteriori istruzioni (Further instructions) - #Ognuno pensi per sé (Every man think for himself) - #Il prezzo della vita (The cost of living)- #Lo voglio (I do) - #Non a Portland (Not in Portland) - #Déjà vu (Deja vu) - #Straniero in terra straniera (Stranger in a strange land) - #Tricia Tanaka è morta (Tricia Tanaka is dead) - #Digitare 77 (Enter 77) - #Per via aerea (Par avion) - #L'uomo di Tallahassee (The man from Tallahassee) - #Exposé (Exposé) - #Abbandonate (Abandoned) - #Una di noi (One of us) - #Piovuta dal cielo (Fallen from the sky) - #Data del concepimento (Date of conception)- #Il brigantino (The brig) - #L'uomo dietro le quinte (The man behind the scenes) - #Greatest Hits (Greatest Hits) - #Attraverso lo Specchio, prima parte (Through the Looking Glass, first part) - #Attraverso lo Specchio, seconda parte (Through the Looking Glass, second part) - Season 4 (Quarta stagione) #L'inizio della fine (The beginning of the end) - #Morte accertata (Confirmed death) - #L'economista (The economist) - #Pessimi affari (Very bad deals) - #La costante (The constant) - #L'altra donna (The other woman) - #Ji Yeon - #Vi presento Kevin Johnson - (Meet Kevin Johnson) - #Cambio delle regole (Change of rules) - #Intervento imprevisto (Unexpected operation) - #Ricerca febbrile (Restless search) - #Casa dolce casa, prima parte (Home sweet home, first part) - #Casa dolce casa, seconda parte (Home sweet home, second part) - #Casa dolce casa, terza parte (Home sweet home, third part) - Season 5 (Quinta stagione) #L'assenza e il vuoto (Absence and void) - #La grande menzogna (The big lie) - #La bomba (The bomb) - #Il piccolo principe (The little prince) - #Questo posto è la morte (This place is death) - #316 - #Vita e morte di Jeremy Bentham (Life and death of Jeremy Bentham) - #LaFleur - #Namaste - #Lui è il nostro 'te' (He's our 'you') - #Quel che è stato è stato (What happened, happened) - #Ciò che è morto è morto (What's dead is dead) - #Il padre che non c'era (The father who was not there) - #Costanti e variabili (Constants and variables) - #Il nuovo leader (The new leader) - #L'incidente, prima parte (The incident, first part) - #L'incidente, seconda parte (The incident, second part) - Season 6 (Sesta stagione) #Los Angeles LA X, prima parte (Los Angeles LA X, first part) - #Los Angeles LA X, seconda parte (Los Angeles LA X, second part) - #Quello che fa Kate (What Kate does) - #Il sostituto (The substitute) - #Il faro (The lighthouse) - #Tramonto (Sundown) - #Dottor Linus (Doctor Linus) - #Ricognizione (Recon) - #Ab aeterno - #Il pacco (The package) - #E vissero felici e contenti (And they lived happily ever after) - #Tutti amano Hugo (Everybody loves Hugo) - #L'ultima recluta (The last recruit) - #Il candidato (The candidate) - #Al di là del mare (Beyond the sea) - #Quello per cui sono morti (That for which they are dead) - #La fine, prima parte (The End, first part) - #La fine, seconda parte (The End, second part) - Clip shows (Speciale riassuntivo) #Lost: Il Viaggio - Lost: The Journey #Destinazione Lost - Destination Lost #Lost: Revelation - Lost: Revelation #Lost: I sopravvissuti - Lost: A Tale of Survival #Lost: Alla ricerca del tempo perduto - Lost: Destiny Calls #Lost: I 6 della Oceanic - Lost: The Story of the Oceanic 6 #Lost: Un viaggio nel tempo - Lost: A Journey in Time #Lost: Capitolo Finale - Lost: Final Chapter See also * Voice actors External links *Italian Lostpedia *Fox website for Lost, Season 2. *RaiDue website for Lost. *The list of voice actors for the Italian edition of Lost. Category:Fan locations